


It'll Be

by styleandsin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drinking, Hand Jobs, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Nanny Harry, Single Parent Louis, a lot of the characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styleandsin/pseuds/styleandsin
Summary: Louis has always wanted children and he decides he's done waiting for love to come first. However, after adopting a baby girl just days after she's born, he quickly realizes how hard parenting is. Louis hires Harry to be his Nanny, and it all works out great. Until Louis falls in love with him.





	It'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first (posted) fic, so be nice please!
> 
> I'd like to thank my amazing [beta](http://givemesomeghostie.tumblr.com/) for the incredible work she's done, this fic is 10x better thanks to her!
> 
> The title comes from Bebe Rexha's song with Florida Georgia Line, Meant to Be!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Harry, what the fuck is my child doing inside of a pumpkin?” 

Harry’s eyes widen as he looks up at Louis, slowly lowering his camera from where he was taking photos. 

“Lou, language! Please!” he hisses, looking back at an oblivious Scarlet. 

Louis ignores him because as soon as Scarlet sees him she starts kicking her little chubby legs that are poking out of two holes carved in the bottom of the pumpkin, waving her arms wildly as she babbles. 

“Hi baby,” Louis says softly, crouching down in front of his daughter and kissing all over her face. “Did Hazza put you in a pumpkin? Huh?” Her babbling gets louder, as if she’s answering his question. “He did, didn’t he? How silly!” He pulls a funny face at her, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out, just to watch her dissolve into infectious giggles. 

Louis turns around to face Harry, who is also crouched in front of Scarlet, a little further back, camera in hand. 

“Why is my child in a pumpkin, Harold?” Louis says, trying and failing to keep the fondness out of his voice. 

“Because it’s cute?” He suggests, a smile taking over his face. 

“Yeah, but why does she have to be inside it? You couldn’t have just sat her next to it?” His gaze returns to Scarlet, who’s now mouthing at the edge of the pumpkin. Louis wrinkles his nose—he hates the taste of pumpkin, and he hopes Harry had the sense to wash this thing before putting her inside of it. He has a good feeling that he did, he takes Scarlet’s cleanliness quite seriously. He’s always there with a baby wipe if she so much as spills a little juice down her chin. 

“It’s cuter this way though!” Harry snaps a photo of him and Scarlet the second she grabs his finger and he smiles back at her. “Kind of like one of those pumpkin costumes, for kids. But better.” 

Louis rolls his eyes. “How did you even get this idea, H? You couldn’t have just bought a costume? I would have given you the money to fund a little Halloween photoshoot if you’d asked.” 

“Saw it on Pinterest, and I know, but this is better than a costume. I’m getting really good shots! Look,” Harry tilts the camera’s screen toward him as he clicks through the photos. 

Louis can’t deny that she looks adorable, even if she is inside a pumpkin. There are black letters painted on the front reading ‘My First Halloween’ and Louis supposes he can understand. It’s a cute way to capture her first Halloween. 

“You should have seen some of the other picture ideas, Lou. Be glad I didn’t paint a pumpkin on her bum and take pictures of that!” Harry pulls out his phone and shows him a few pictures of babies stood up playing with pumpkins, completely starkers, with pumpkins painted on their bums. 

And, yeah Louis is much happier with her being inside a pumpkin, bum covered. Some parents are just strange. “No thanks mate, definitely glad you stuck her in a pumpkin.” 

Harry keeps taking photos as Louis makes silly faces at Scarlet while she giggles and claps her hands at him. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Harry smiling so big both dimples are out. God, how can he be this cute? Giving his kid a run for her money—almost. 

“Haz, why don’t we take a group picture before I have to go meet with Niall for lunch?” He hopes that’s not a strange thing to ask, he just wants one of the three of them for his desk at work. “Mum would love it,” he says to try and make it less weird. He fears he made it worse upon seeing Harry’s cheeks turn a pretty pink color before he sets the camera up on the tripod. 

Harry crouches down on the other side of Scarlet in her pumpkin, and points at the camera in an attempt to get her to look. They both smile for two clicks until Scarlet grabs a fistful of Harry’s hair and starts yanking it, then promptly bursts into tears when he tries to gently pull his curls free and tell her no. It’s definitely nearing nap time, and Louis doesn’t have time to put her down. 

He kisses her wet cheeks and tells her he loves her, and to be good for her Hazza, then stands up and helps Harry to his feet with an armful of a squirmy, fussy baby. 

“Sorry, H. I would help feed and put her down but—“ 

“Lou, it’s fine.” He laughs, bouncing Scarlet on his hip to calm her. “What do you think you pay me for anyway?” he asks with a smirk. 

“You’re right,” he agrees, gently tugging on one of Harry’s curls before making a run for the door as soon as Scarlet gets the idea to copy her father and yank on his hair again. “Have fun with her, H. She can be a right menace!” 

“Really? Wonder where she gets it from,” he hears Harry mumble under his breath while he attempts to free his curls from Scarlet’s tight grip. 

“Definitely not me! Bye loves, see you after dinner!” Louis calls as he picks up his backpack from where he dumped it on the grass and makes his way to the front of the house. It’s not until he’s backing out of the drive way that he realizes he had called Harry love too, not just his daughter. 

* 

Harry had been the biggest blessing in his life after Scarlet was born. The first two weeks were a breeze, thanks to his mum temporarily moving into his flat and helping him out. After that, it was difficult. Some days he thought he had a handle on being a father, others were worse and he felt like he was a failure and that there was no way he could do this. 

He hit his lowest point near the two month mark. It’d been a rough few days, Scarlet hadn’t been sleeping at night, so neither had he. He was running low on sleep and had to go back to work the next day. It was 2 am when he called Niall mid-breakdown. Scarlet had been crying for nearly two hours straight and he didn’t know how to calm her. He’d changed her, fed her, held her, tried to get her to sleep, and nothing was working. 

Apparently Niall had just gotten back from a night out, even though it was a Sunday night, and he answered on the first ring. Being a pretty coherent dunk, he tried to calm Louis down, tell him he wasn’t a horrible father and he wasn’t going to end up killing his daughter. Looking back, he can admit that was a bit of a stretch. Amidst his attempts to talk Louis down, Louis heard a voice in the background. 

Louis listened as Niall quickly explained what was going on to this voice, then told them that they can sleep on the couch. The mysterious person then grabbed the phone, introduced themselves as Harry, and suggested Louis burp her if he hadn’t. Feeling like an idiot, he did so, which resulted in a few burps from Scarlet, then him watching as she drifted off in his arms. He thanked Harry over and over through tears of relief until Niall grabbed the phone back and sent Harry to bed. 

Niall explained that Harry had just moved back to London from and was staying with him for a bit until he found a place to stay and a job. He was a photographer, apparently, but had been a nanny to put himself through school, which is why he knew exactly what to do. 

Louis had gotten a few good hours of sleep in before returning to work the following day and leaving his daughter in the care of his sister. 

When he’d returned home from work that day, he was able to relax with Scarlet a bit, before a knock on his door that revealed the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, some take out, and an offer to be his nanny for as long as Louis needed him, so that he could do freelance photography jobs on the weekends and build up his client list. 

Louis is incredibly thankful for Harry—he’d been awesome with Scarlet from the beginning and Louis honestly didn’t know what either of them would do without him. He watches her while Louis is at work, he cleans, and has dinner cooked by the time Louis gets home. Luckily, Louis had been able to persuade the landlord of their building to let Harry have a flat even though he had more financially secure people looking at it. So, Harry stayed late some nights and could easily come over if Louis needed him to. Like the time Scarlet had a nasty cough and he couldn’t get his mum on the phone. 

Over time he’s developed a little crush on Harry. It would have been hard not to, Louis’ reasoned with himself, in attempts to justify his attraction. Harry is gorgeous, kind, talented, hilarious even though Louis would never tell him so, and there’s just something about seeing him with Scarlet that leaves a swooping feeling in his belly. 

Louis tries not to let his crush get in the way of things because he’s Harry’s _boss_ and he still needs to be professional. He reminds himself of that every time Harry sends him a cute selfie of him and Scarlet. Like earlier today because in the picture Scarlet was looking at Harry much like Louis assumes he does—with crinkled eyes and a fond smile. They look like they’re at the pumpkin patch, if the numerous pumpkins in the back are anything to go by. He’s still thinking about it as he’s unlocking the door to his flat. 

“Hi baby boo, you having fun?” he hears Harry asking, presumably Scarlet, from the kitchen. That’s a new nickname, one he hasn’t heard among the several he has for her, a cute one though. Scarlet surely seems to think so because he can hear her laughing from here. 

Louis sets his bag down and deposits his keys in the bowl by the door. He nearly trips over a stuffed toy lying on the floor. He bends over to pick it up and walks it to Scarlet’s toy box in the living room, laughing when he sees Harry’s phone beside it on the floor. He pockets it and makes his way to the kitchen. 

Once he rounds the corner, he lets out a loud cackle. “Are you coloring a pumpkin, love?” 

Her head snaps up when she hears his voice, and she begins babbling and waving her marker in the air. He walks over and kisses her cheek, then examines her artwork. Her artwork, which is displayed on a tiny white pumpkin. 

Louis looks up at Harry and furrows his brow. 

“What other weird pumpkin activities are you going to have my child partake in?” He asks through a laugh. 

“I saw it when we were leaving the pumpkin patch and I thought it would be fun, she likes it!” Harry defends, walking over to peek inside the oven. “Sorry, dinner’s almost ready. Didn’t know you would be early.” Harry looks a bit sheepish, biting down on his bottom lip. 

“No, that’s fine. I can wait a bit. I texted you as I was leaving though.” 

Harry tilts his head to the side, looking incredibly cute in his confusion. He searches his pockets, presumably looking for his phone. When he doesn’t find it, he checks all the counters and still can’t see it anywhere. Louis tries hard to keep the smile off his face. 

“I must’ve lost my phone,” he says with a pout. 

“Would this be it, by any chance?” Louis holds up the phone with a smirk on his face. 

“Where...” 

“It was beside her toy box in the living room, saw it when I put back her rainbow teddy that I nearly broke my neck tripping over when I walked in.” 

Harry winces and looks at Scarlet, who looks down immediately as if she knows just what they’re talking about. They both have to laugh at that. 

“So, you put her inside a pumpkin and now you have her coloring on a pumpkin, do you do anything normal, ever Styles?” Louis asks teasingly. 

“Well she was crying when we left the pumpkin patch so I figured this would make her happy, and it has. Gave her something to do while I cooked dinner,” Harry explains as he gathers the markers to make room for her food. Scarlet doesn’t like that one bit, and as soon as Harry moves the pumpkin out of reach, she brings the marker in her hand up to his cheek, Harry catching her little arm before she could do any damage. 

“Heeeey,” he says with an exaggerated frown. “No coloring on others.” Louis giggles a bit, earning a glare from Harry. 

The oven beeps, and Harry moves to take out the pizza, slicing and plating it before retrieving the cut up kiwi and strawberries from the fridge for Scarlet, so she would have something else to eat if she didn’t want the cut up bits of cheese pizza. He places the plates on either side of Scarlet at the bar, slips her bib over her head, and sits her bowl of fruit in front of her. 

“I’ve never even seen a pumpkin that small, let alone a white one,” Louis says as he breaks off a tiny piece of pizza to give to Scarlet. 

“Apparently they’re called baby boo’s and I’ve been calling her that all day, she thinks it’s hilarious. Try it.” 

Louis looks at him like he doubts it, but swallows the bite of pizza in his mouth and turns toward his daughter. “Has Hazza been calling you baby boo today?” He asks and before he can even finish his question, she starts giggling uncontrollably. Louis’ eyes widen and he laughs with her. 

“Told you,” Harry takes a sip of his water. “I’m never calling her anything else again, she’s too cute when she laughs.” 

“My mom used to call me boo bear when I was little, so she’s gonna love this,” Louis says with a mouthful of pizza as he breaks off a few more pieces, setting them all on the tray of her highchair. 

“Boo bear,” Harry says and Louis sends him a warning glare, “may have to start calling you that now. Baby boo and boo bear. How cute.” He laughs, and even harder when he sees the unimpressed look on Louis’ face. 

After they finish eating, Louis takes Scarlet straight for a bath—she _always_ gets messy when she eats. More messy than a few baby wipes to handle. He doesn’t expect her to be so sleepy afterward, nearly dozing off in his arms after he dries her off and gets her onesie on. The pumpkin patch must have wore her out, and he guesses Harry woke her up a tad earlier so they could make it there and back before the evening crowd arrived. He puts her down in her crib with a light kiss to her cheek and quietly walks out into the living room. 

He’s surprised Harry’s still there, but puts a finger over his lips in a hushing motion when Harry looks at him like he’s about to speak. 

Harry furrows his brows in question, and Louis sits down on the couch, patting the cushion next to him for Harry to sit. Once he does Louis whispers, “She was so sleepy after her bath that she went straight to sleep after I put her in her pajamas. Were you about to go? Do you have to?” Louis asks and cringes at his wording. 

“I was, but I don’t have to if you need me to do—” 

“No, I don’t need you to do something,” Louis cuts him off, relaxing back against the couch and turning on the TV. “Was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something, then? If you don’t have anything to do? I left my laptop at work so I can’t do anything on there and don’t really wanna just watch something by myself.” 

“Oh,” Harry looks confused and rightly so, Louis is being weird. “Sure. What’d you have in mind?” Harry asks, removing his backpack and plopping it down to the floor. 

They end up watching _Grease,_ Louis being outraged that Harry had only watched it twice in his lifetime and insisting they rectify the situation. However, Louis must have dozed off mid-movie because the next thing he registers is a hand pushing his fringe out of his face and a whisper saying, “Wake up, Lou. Need to move to your bed.” He opens his eyes and realizes he’s leaning most of his body onto Harry’s side, his head resting on his shoulder. 

He slowly sits up and looks at Harry confusedly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he says, sentence breaking off into a yawn. 

Harry smiles softly at him. “It’s okay, I just wanted to wake you up so you didn’t have to sleep on the couch,” he stands up and puts his backpack on his back. 

Louis rises slowly, stretching his arms upward and then, without thinking, wrapping them around Harry’s neck. “Thank you for watching a movie with me, sorry I fell asleep on you,” he whispers. 

He can feel Harry tense up at first, and he curses himself for being too touchy when he’s sleepy, but then Harry relaxes into the hug and wraps his arms around Louis’ torso. “It’s fine, Lou. Really. I had a great time,” he says. 

“Good,” Louis squeezes him before letting go. “Bye, see you tomorrow.” He grabs the blanket from the couch and turns the tv off on his way to his room. Not even taking the time to put on pajamas, he just strips to his pants and got into bed. He pauses to check the baby monitor on his nightstand before turning over and going back to sleep. He’ll worry and stress about every little movement and word he exchanged with Harry tonight some time tomorrow. Right now he’s too tired to shame himself for indulging in a cuddle with his nanny, even if he was asleep during it. 

* 

Louis has been planning their halloween costumes since Scarlet was born, basically. He’d dressed up as Peter Pan once in college and Perrie, one of his best friends at the time, went as Tinkerbell. Every Halloween after that, when he needs a costume, he’s always been Peter Pan. The amount of people who told him he was the perfect Peter Pan even out of costume was too overwhelming to _not_ keep doing it, really. So of course he ordered a new costume for himself—some lime green tights, a green tunic, hat, and plastic sword—and a Tinkerbell costume small enough for Scarlet. Her’s complete with wings and a tiny clip on bun, that she’s likely hate and Louis would remove, but he was excited. 

Except now, he was pissed. His boss insisted he stay late to meet with a client. A client who was supposed to come in for a meeting tomorrow. But of course, when you’re paying the big bucks, what you say goes, the customer is always right and all that shit. Now he’s going to be home even later than he usually is and he’ll probably miss the chance to take Scarlet trick or treating around in his building and to his family’s. Fuck. 

He takes a moment to collect himself so he won’t be yelling when he calls Harry, a couple of deep breaths and a trip to refill his thermos of tea, then takes out his phone. 

Harry answers on the first ring, “Hey, Lou.” He sounds out of breath and surprised to hear from him. Granted, he never calls Harry during the day so that’s likely why. 

“Something wrong?” Harry sounds worried, Louis can just picture him biting on his bottom lip, or pulling on it with his thumb and forefinger. 

“No, no. I mean, kind of. Yes.” He cringes, knowing how stupid he must sound. 

“What’s wrong then?” 

“I’m going to be home late. At least 8, could be later,” Louis sighs. 

“Oh no, what happened? What will you do about Scarlet and your guys’ costumes?” Harry asks, and Louis can hear his daughter in the background, babbling and clapping along to whatever movie Harry must have playing. 

“I couldn’t ask you to miss your plans, so I guess if you could just drop her off at my mum’s?” Louis suggests, making a mental note to text her too. 

“I don’t have plans! Not until later, anyways. I can take her trick or treating until you’re back. Actually, I think my costume will compliment hers quite well. Do you think you’d be back in time to take her around to see your family though? At least so your mum can see your costumes.” Harry asks, and god Louis has truly been blessed by the Nanny Gods. 

“Yes! Yeah, definitely. Thank you so much, Harry. You constantly save my arse and I can’t thank you enough. I’m paying you double for the extra couple of hours!” 

“No, Lou, you don’t have—” 

“I am though!” He says, cutting Harry off. “See you later! Thank you so much, Haz!” Louis adds as he hangs up. 

His day drags on after that, and he’s bitter throughout the entire meeting with the client that ruined Halloween, as he’s been referring to them in his head. But the picture Harry sends of Scarlet in her costume makes him smile, eager to get home and into his Peter Pan costume. 

He drives home in record time, but still under the speed limit, thank you very much. Once he’s inside, he quickly changes into his green tights and tunic, grabs his hat and sword, then he’s out the door again. He receives a text from Harry saying he has just dropped Scarlet off at his mum’s house with his sisters. Louis thanks him again then calls his mum to let her know he’s going to make rounds with Scarlet to their other family and some family friends while she’s still at work and Lottie drops the older twins off at a Halloween party, then he’d be back to see her and Lottie when they both get there. 

Everyone loves their costumes, and they end up taking more pictures than they do collecting candy, but that’s okay because Scarlet can’t eat it anyways. She loves the attention though, she’s quite like her father in that respect, and only gets a little whiny when they finally get back to his his mum’s. 

As soon as he walks in the door, Lottie is cackling so loudly that he can’t even hear anything else. 

“Oi! What’s so funny? Never seen a man in tights, have you?” He questions as he walks through the entryway and into the living room. 

“Oh, my sweet little love,” his mum coos at Scarlet, taking her from his arms. “Aren’t you just the prettiest Tinkerbell there ever was?” 

Lottie is still cackling from her position on the floor with the youngest twins. They’re dressed as Woody and Jessie from Toy Story, at Doris’ request since she has the hair color for it, and they’re definitely cute. (Not cuter than Scarlet though, but maybe he’s biased.) 

“Is it really so hilarious that I’m in a pair of tights?” Louis asks as he plops himself down beside her, snatching a piece of bubblegum from the pile where Ernie and Doris are separating and trading their candy. 

“I just think it’s hilarious that you and Harry are wearing couple’s costumes when you aren’t even a couple.” Lottie says and... _What_ ? 

Louis furrows his brow, “Couple’s costumes? What are you on about?” 

Lottie fixes him with an unimpressed look. “You’re Peter Pan, Scarlet’s Tinkerbell, Harry’s Captain Hook,” she says slowly, as if she’s explaining something to a child. “You can’t tell me you guys didn’t plan this. It’s cute, he should have definitely been Wendy, though. She is the love interest, right? Did you guys get together without telling anyone? I mean I knew you had a bit of a crush on him, but—” 

“You... what?” Louis is thoroughly confused. He doesn’t even know where to start. “How did you know I had a crush on him?” And that is decidedly _not_ what was meant to come out of his mouth. 

“Was it supposed to be a secret? Lou, you look at him like you want to kiss him or even worse, fu—” 

“Charlotte Elizabeth!” Jay interrupts, shooting a menacing glance her way, then a nod in the direction of where the twins and Scarlet are all playing with foam blocks. Scarlet is just chewing on one but she looks like she’s having fun. 

“Sorry,” she winces. “But yeah, it was obvious Lou. So have you finally done something about it?” 

“Have I done something about it? Of course I haven’t, he’s my nanny. What do you expect me to do, exactly?” he asks incredulously, still in disbelief at how apparently obvious he’s been. He’s been trying his hardest to hide it, which apparently he’s shit at. God, he hopes Harry hasn’t noticed, and if he has, that he’s not creeped out. 

“Well, tell him how you feel, ask him on a date, ask him to be Scarlet’s daddy…” she trails off into a cackle, Fizzy joining her once she enters the room. 

“Yeah, that’s real hilarious, not like it’s my life we’re talking about here or anything,” Louis rolls his eyes. 

“Honey,” his mom chimes in from the couch where she’s snuggled up with Dan, and now Ernest who’s climbing his way up into their laps. “If you really do feel that way about him, I don’t think it would hurt to tell him. He looks quite smitten with you as well, you two would make a lovely couple,” she says with warm smile. 

He honestly wasn’t expecting to be confronting all of this tonight, especially with his family, when he’s barely let himself consider the possibility of him and Harry actually being a thing. 

“I don’t know, maybe,” he says to placate them. 

“Love?” Jay says, much softer this time. 

Louis looks up at her—she’s always had kind eyes and a warm smile that made everyone feel at ease. 

“If it’s meant to be, it’ll be,” she says wisely, “You don’t have to tell him anything if you don’t want to, but also don’t hold yourself back. Okay?” Her smile widens when Louis nods his head, cheeks feeling more than a little flushed. 

It’s just then that he hears his phone buzzing from where he left it inside Scarlet’s pumpkin shaped candy collecting bucket, (which they’ve filled with small toys and treats she can eat with Louis’ assistance) since his tights are lacking pockets. He reaches over to check it, finding a text from Niall. 

**Nialler: you sure you dont want to come to the party ? im sure ur mum would be happy to take scarlet for the night !**

Louis had told Niall he probably couldn’t make it, since he was late coming home from work and of course he had Scarlet. But it was a weekend, his mum was down two kids since Phoebe and Daisy were at their friend’s house, and Lottie was likely about to go out with Tommy. After the grilling he just received, a drink or four didn’t sound too bad, sounded quite good if he’s honest. He doesn’t get to go out and get completely pissed anymore. Not with Scarlet. 

“Hey, Mum?” Louis looks up from his phone at her, “Would you mind watching Scarlet tonight? Niall’s throwing a party and keeps bugging me to come.” 

“Of course, sweetie! You know I love having her here.” She smiles, “You go have fun tonight and come by tomorrow and pick her up.” 

He jumps up from the floor, leaning over her to smack a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you so much, Mum. I’ll be back in the morning so your whole day isn’t ruined,” he promises, giving his little brother a kiss to the head as well. 

“You won’t and we both know it,” she teases, “I’ll see you around noon, and you know she’s not ruining my day. Improving it if anything.” 

Louis rolled his eyes playfully as he bends down to kiss his youngest sister goodbye and lifts Scarlet from the floor, surprising her. She whines until he turns her around and she sees him, then her cries turn into giggles and she makes grabby hands for him. He holds her close to his chest and squeezes her tight. 

“Daddy loves you so much, darling,” he tells her and presses kisses all over her face until she starts squirming to be let down again. He drops another kiss to her nose. “I’ll see you tomorrow, little love. Be good for Grandma,” Louis says as he passes her off to Jay. 

“You have stuff for—” 

“Yes, Lou,” Jay says, exasperated. “Enough stuff for her to move in for a week or two,” she jokes. 

“Okay,” he lets out a breath. “Just making sure. If you need anything just call me, I’ll keep my phone on all night.” 

“Lou,” she says calmly, “Go have fun, sweetie. We’ll be fine.” 

“Right. Okay.” He grabs his phone from the floor and shoves Lottie’s shoulder, “Bye, you jerk,” he jokes, then yanks on Fizzy’s braid. “You, too. Have fun with my kid.” 

They both roll their eyes at him, and he’s halfway out the door when he hears Lottie shout “Bye loverboy!” He hates her. 

He thumbs out a text to Niall as he walks to his car telling him he’s on the way. 

* 

Niall’s flat is ginormous. Genuinely, like twice the size of his own, and Louis has a pretty big flat. He supposes all the money from being the owner of London’s most loved pub (Niall being the only one claiming it that, though it was pretty popular) plus the money from his parents and their pub in Ireland was the reason for it. But it was still massive. So, it’s not that big of a surprise when he walks in and sees how packed the place is. At first glance he sees just about every one of their friends — Liam and Zayn, Perrie, Bebe, the rest of the girls, Steve, and then a bunch of people that he’s seen in passing at the pub. He’s suddenly self conscious of his costume choice. Sure, everyone loved him as Peter Pan in college, but now he’s nearing 30 and he’s a father. Maybe he should’ve ditched the tights. He doesn’t have long to dwell on it, because as soon as Bebe notices him, she runs over and attacks him with a hug. 

“Lou, you look amazing,” she says, being careful to not spill her drink on him as they squeeze each other. 

“As do you, love! Always a different bee costume, you really never disappoint.” Bebe is always a bee for Halloween, ever since uni. Each year she finds a way to make the costume different, though. This year she’s covered in glitter and rhinestones, which may be Louis’ favorite since the yellow and black dress she made back in uni with duct tape. 

“I see you’re doing uni costume repeats now as well,” she eyes his tights and tunic with a smirk. 

“Oh hush, you,” Louis replies, knowing exactly what’s going through her head. Back in uni, Peter Pan was his excuse to wear tights and show off his bum, made obvious by him wearing a normal length shirt one year and a crop top the next. He’s more modest this time though — his tunic covers his bum, for the most part anyway. He’s a father for christ’s sake, he can’t go around with his arse out. “No crop tops for me, I have a _child_ . And I only did this so we could match with her little Tinkerbell outfit.” 

Bebe smiles widely at the mention of Scarlet, asking to see pictures, which of course he has several of. After showing her every single one, he makes his way through the spacious flat to try and find Niall. 

Of course, he finds him doing shots. 

“Tommo!” Niall yells from his spot behind the counter. 

“Hey, Nialler,” he takes an unopened beer from the counter. “Was expecting a bit more from you in the costume department, to be honest,” Louis quips, knowing Niall is usually more… dramatic when it comes to, well, everything. A Top Gun costume is pretty tame for him. 

“Listen, if I’m being honest,” he slings an arm around Louis’ shoulder. “I didn’t want to look like an idiot in a stupid costume, I’m trying to smash tonight,” Niall explains, leaving Louis laughing so hard he almost spits out his beer. 

“And an army green jumpsuit is supposed to do it for some girl?” 

“Not, um,” Niall hesitates, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “Not a girl, mate. Um, you know Shawn?” 

Louis actually does spit his beer out then, turning to face Niall with wide eyes and jaw nearly to the floor. “Shawn? Like Shawn from the pub? Shawn that plays on open mic nights? Shawn the _guy_ ?” Louis asks, still in complete shock. 

“Yes, that Shawn,” Niall whispers, looking around them, likely to make sure he isn’t in earshot. 

“But, I thought. You were? I mean in uni you.. but I didn’t think...” Louis trails off in thought. 

“Yeah well, me neither. Guess I am though, bi probably. I think. Doesn’t matter, does it? I like him and that’s it,” he sounds like he’s trying to convince himself of it. 

“No, no, of course it doesn’t matter, Ni,” Louis rushes to reassure him. “I was just surprised, is all. Didn’t think you’d liked a guy or anything since uni. But that’s fine, if you like him. Great even,” Louis rubs his hand up and down Niall’s arm in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. 

“I do,” he says then, seeming much more sober than when Louis walked in the kitchen. “Like him, I mean. I do like him. And he’s like, bi, I think? He likes guys, so. Maybe. Was hoping I’d at least try and kiss him tonight, and didn’t want to look like an idiot doing it,” Niall explains. Louis gets it now, he wouldn’t want to be in a ridiculous costume if he was trying to make a move on someone, not that he would be making moves on anyone in the first place. Unless it was Harry and well, that’s just not happening. Butt, he just gets it. 

“Well, you look great then. Hope everything goes well,” Louis says, finishing his beer. 

“Want me to make you a drink?” Niall asks him, already reaching for the orange juice on the counter. Perrie taught me how to make something called a Black Magic, it’s good, you’ll like it.” 

Louis hums in agreement, and turns to look at the people filling the living room. Most of the costumes he’s seen before — someone’s dressed as a banana, which is hilarious. When they turn around, he finds out it’s Liam, and he cackles loudly, startling Niall enough for him to drop the orange peel in the drink, even though there’s loud music playing throughout the entire flat. 

“Here, mate,” Niall hands him the black drink. “Going to go find Shawn, maybe dance a bit,” he says, clearly nervous as he wipes his hands on his jumpsuit before running a hand through his hair and exiting the kitchen. 

“Good luck,” he shouts. Which apparently lets Liam know he’s here, barrelling over in his bulking banana costume, shoving people out of the way to get to the kitchen. 

“What’s up Lou?” He shouts over the music, which isn’t that loud in the kitchen, so maybe that costume is bulkier than it looks. “Wait!” He shouts again, even louder this time. “You didn’t tell me you and Harry finally got together! Good for you!” Liam says and pats him on the back. 

Louis nearly chokes on the black liquid. “What are you on about? Me and Harry?” Twice in one night, he truly cannot catch a break. 

“He just got here! You know, Peter Pan and Captain Hook, it’s cute. I guess, could've done better with the couples costume, really. I mean, they are enemies, right? He should’ve been Wendy! Anyway, still cute, you sh—” 

“Liam, what in the fuck are you talking about, mate?” Louis is confused and all the black vodka in that drink is already getting to him. 

“You and Harry, you guys are together, right? I mean why else would you wear couple’s costumes?” Liam asks, then turns to point to the crowd of people in the living room. “See, Z’s a monkey! We’re wearing couples costumes too,” he says excitedly. 

“Yeah, that’s great and all Liam, you guys are real cute, except me and Harry are not together, and are _not_ wearing couple’s costumes. You said he’s here?” Louis’ still confused, beginning to look over the people he can see from here in the kitchen. Harry said he was going to a haunted house thing with friends tonight, why is he at Niall’s halloween party? 

“Yeah, he was talking to Perrie and the girls last time I saw him, wearing a Captain Hook costume and everything. Well, maybe not.” Liam pauses to think, “He may just be a pirate, I don’t think I saw a hook.” 

Louis now remembers what Lottie said, that Harry was wearing a ‘Captain Hook’ costume. Guess he never changed and showed up here with it. 

“We’re not wearing couples costumes, he dressed up to take Scarlet trick or treating, and I guess he just kept it on to come to the party. I didn’t know he was coming and I wasn’t planning to either. Only wore this to match Scarlet’s Tinkerbell costume.” Louis turns back to the counter to pour himself a shot. He’s going to need it, more than he originally thought. 

“Well, I’m going to let you handle that, then. I’m gonna go find Z,” Liam says. He pats Louis on the shoulder and leaves the kitchen. 

“Fuck, okay,” Louis says under his breath, pouring himself another shot and downing it immediately. He thinks about what to do from here. He can’t just avoid Harry all night, or even just slip out. Everyone has seen him, they’d likely spot him or be suspicious. He can just play it all off as a joke, he’s sure Harry would be lovely and polite about it. He hopes he won’t be too weirded out, and Louis should really ease up on the alcohol. He gets handsy and clingy when he’s drunk, and he definitely doesn’t want to make everything worse with Harry. Louis would end up with an awkward nanny arrangement or worse, in need of a new one if he makes his feelings for him too obvious and Harry feels uncomfortable around him. 

He grabs and downs two jello shots, then takes a beer out of the refrigerator before making his way out to the party. He makes a beeline for Zayn once he notices him having a smoke on the balcony. He stays out there for a good bit, finishing his beer and bumming two smokes off of Zayn before returning to the party. 

He’s winding his way through people, trying to find Liam, or Niall, or someone he knows, when suddenly he’s bumping right into someone’s chest. The person grabs his arms to steady him, the force of their collision leaving him swaying on his feet. 

“I’m so sorry,” a deep, familiar voice says, making Louis look up at the person’s face. When he does, all the breath seems to escape his body. 

It’s Harry. And Harry looks beautiful. Louis was expecting him to be wearing some cheap looking, store-bought pirate costume by the way people explained it to him — but he isn’t at all. He’s dressed in a billowy white shirt, almost sheer, with ruffles along the sleeves and collar, unbuttoned to show his chest and swallow tattoos. Louis looks down to see he’s wearing tight black jeans, much tighter than he’s ever seen him in, and his normal black boots. He looks up again at Harry’s face, how his hair is kept down, curls nearly reaching the tops of his shoulders and looking so soft Louis has to stop himself from reaching out to touch them. Harry’s eyes are lightly rimmed with eyeliner and his lips are a dark shade of red, evidence of him chewing and biting on them. He’s even wearing an earring, which makes Louis laugh a little. 

Harry begins giggling too, hands moving from Louis’ arms. “What are you doing here, Lou?” he asks. 

Louis grabs Harry’s hand before it leaves his arm, not even thinking. “Um, Niall asked if I’d come. He was very insistent. Think I may leave in a bit though. I’m kind of drunk and my friends have just been teasing me. The rest of the people I don’t know very well, either.” 

“Oh, really? We could hang out if you want, I don’t know, like, eighty percent of these people,” Harry giggles again. “Everyone I’ve talked to has said our costumes are cute though.” 

Louis knows he’s just making a joke, no accusatory tone present in his voice, but Louis still feels like he has to defend himself. “You weren’t supposed to be here,” and that is definitely not what he meant to say. 

“I mean, Lottie said you’d dressed like Captain Hook for Scarlet, but you said you were going to a haunted house.” He still sounds like he’s blaming this on Harry, but the alcohol is making it hard for his brain to mouth filter. 

“It’s fine, Lou,” Harry replies, amused. “The haunted house was too packed so I came here instead, and I just put this together last minute to go with Scarlet’s costume, and didn’t really want to change.” And yeah, that makes sense — Louis did kind of surprise him with the request to take Scarlet trick or treating. He can’t help the smile on his face at the thought of Harry wanting to dress up with her too. 

“You look amazing, though.” Louis extends his hand to pet the sparse hair that’s visible on Harry’s chest. He quickly realizes how fucking weird he’s being and withdraws his hand quickly. 

Harry is looking at him with an amused smirk, and Louis can feel his cheeks heat up. “Thanks, you look amazing too. Love the tights,” he winks, or at least Louis thinks he does, his alcohol muddled brain could just be making things up to tease him at this point. 

“I. Um, thanks,” Louis says shyly, as if compliments are unusual between the two of them when they’re really, really not. 

“I think they’re playing games in the loft, if you wanna go check it out. I think some of your friends are up there, the one dressed as the bee? And the banana? I don’t know, they must know you, they’re the ones that were talking about our costumes.” 

“Oh, yeah. I’d love to, but I don’t really need anymore... I mean I’ve reached my limit for the night. Sufficiently tipsy, me. Didn’t take much.” Louis tries to laugh it off, the implication that it’s been awhile since he’s drank anything more than a beer or two at the end of the day quite clear. 

“Hey, it’s fine. They’re doing a bunch of different stuff, not just drinking games. It’ll be fun, come on,” Harry urges, grabbing his hand and making his way to the stairs. 

When they arrive, everyone is choosing teams for Halloween charades, Bebe immediately claiming Louis, and Perrie choosing Harry. They get teased more about their costumes, but it’s all in good fun and Harry seems to be fine with it, jumping in and joking too. So Louis just goes with it and assumes Harry doesn’t find it weird. 

They play a couple of rounds, since everyone participating is extremely competitive, but Louis’ team wins in the end. He laughs as Harry puts on an exaggerated pout and keeps it there as they make their way back downstairs and to the kitchen. 

The oven clock reads half past midnight, later than he usually stays up these days. Louis doesn’t know if it’s because of this new knowledge, but he begins to yawn repeatedly as Harry pours himself a glass of water. 

Harry huffs a laugh after the fourth yawn. “Tired already, old man?” He smirks. 

“Yes, actually. It's been a long day,” Louis defends himself, narrowing his eyes at him. And it has been, he’s been up since 5 am and working all day. But then again, Harry has too. 

“Kind of want to turn in, actually. Need to pick up Scarlet tomorrow from my mum’s.” 

“I’ll walk you,” Harry offers, quickly finishing his drink and placing the glass in the sink. 

“It’s only a block away, think I can manage. You stay,” Louis says, not wanting Harry to end his night because of him. 

“No, it’s fine. You’ve had a bit to drink, and I’ve had my fun. We can walk home together.” 

Louis tries not to dwell on the wording Harry used and how it sounds like they live together. That’s a thought for another time. Or never. Never is probably best. 

“I haven’t had that much. I can handle a walk home.” He stands up straight and walks toward the kitchen entrance. 

“Well, will you walk me home then? It’s late and I hardly ever walk alone at night,” Harry bats his eyelashes and Louis knows he’s just trying to get Louis to agree. And who is he kidding? Any time he gets he’d like to spend with Harry, and he’s doing well so far, not blurting out his undying love for him. So he supposes he’ll be alright for a short walk home. 

“Fine, Harold. Come on,” he says with a fond eyeroll. 

They make their way through the flat, saying goodbye to a few people they see. They’re almost to the door when Louis seeing Niall out of the corner of his eye, making out with, yes that’s definitely a boy. Upon closer inspection, it’s definitely Shawn. 

“Get in, Niall mate!” Louis shouts before he can stop himself, startling them apart. 

Niall looks like he wants to be angry, but he smirks instead and says, “You too, Lou!” before going back to kissing Shawn. 

Louis flushes down to his toes at that, hoping Niall didn’t just make this walk home awkward for them. Harry laughs though, and immediately says, “I didn’t think he’d actually do it, good on him.” 

“Yeah, I’m proud of him,” he says, and walks out the door, Harry following closely behind, grabbing his coat from the rack by the door. 

About a minute into their walk, Louis is freezing. It’s almost November in London, so it’s his own fault for going out without a jacket. But in his defense, he drove here and it wasn’t cold inside the warmth of his car. 

Harry stops mid-sentence — they were talking about everyone’s costumes and who they thought had the best, but he cuts himself off. “Shit, you must be freezing,” he says, already taking off his long black coat. 

“Your shirt is sheer Haz, don’t be an idiot. I’m fine,” Louis insists, attempting to disguise the next round of shivers that come on. 

“I’ll be fine, I don’t get cold easily.” Harry drapes his coat on Louis’ shoulders. 

Louis knows this is true, the other night when he woke up plastered to Harry’s side on the couch it was like he was snuggling with a furnace. Anytime he finds Harry dozing off on the couch with Scarlet lying on his chest, not only does he stare for an unreasonably long time, his stomach doing the swooping thing while he snaps a few pictures, but when he lifts her up to take her to her crib, he can feel Harry’s body heat still on her skin. So he agrees and pushes his arms in the coat, stuffing his hands into the pockets. 

They’re nearly home, coming up on their building after only a few minutes. He stumbles a bit up the stairs, Harry assuming it’s because he’s tipsy and grabbing his hand as they enter the code and walk to the elevator. In reality, Louis nearly missed a step and stumbled because he was staring at Harry’s bum in his tight jeans. 

They’re still holding hands as they get off on Louis’ floor, and Louis doesn’t even remember Harry pushing the 16 button instead of the one for the 4th floor. 

“You didn’t have to walk me to my door, too.” Louis watches Harry’s cheeks turn pink at that, and he loves making Harry blush, would do it every day if he could. 

“Wanted to,” he says vaguely, stopping at the door to Louis’ flat. It’s only then that Louis realizes his keys are in his car, which is parked near Niall’s flat. 

“Fucking hell,” he curses, kicking the door with his foot. “My keys are in my car.” 

He watches Harry think for a moment. He looks hesitant as he suggests, “I have my spare key at my flat I can run and get, or you could just stay over in the guest room and I’ll drive you to get your car in the morning so you can go pick up Scarlet.” 

“Really? You don’t mind me crashing at your place?” Louis watches as a soft smile slowly takes over Harry’s face. 

“Not at all, Lou.” He turns then, squeezing his hand and walking back toward the elevator. 

Once they get to Harry’s flat, Louis realizes he hasn’t made it past the entryway since Harry moved in. It’s all decorated in a very Harry way — potted plants and books scattered about the open plan living room and kitchen. He can see a plethora of kitchen appliances spread along the counters and a hallway lined with pictures Harry undoubtedly took himself. 

“I’ll get you a some joggers and a t-shirt to sleep in, but you can go on in, I changed the sheets last week after my sister stayed over so they should be fine.” Harry shuffles past Louis and into the door directly across the hall. 

He turns to open the guest room door, stopping in his tracks when he sees a few photos of Scarlet on the wall, and even a picture of the three of them just the other day when Scarlet was inside that pumpkin. Louis can’t stop staring at them. The only other pictures in the hallway are of Harry’s family or of nature and buildings. No friends, save for one of him and Niall. Just several of his parents and his sister. Does this mean...? What _does_ this mean? Before he can even think about it in depth, Harry appears behind him, clearing his throat. 

“Um. I’m. Is that weird? I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about it being weird. Of course it’s weird. I should have, like, asked if you were cool with it. I’ll take them down. Here,” Harry sets the stack of clothes he retrieved on the small bench against the wall and moves his arm to lift the frames off the wall but Louis circles his hand around it and turns to face him. 

“Don’t, it’s fine. Not weird. I just...” Louis doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t understand. “Why?” 

Harry lets out a quiet sigh. Louis hadn’t realized how close they were until he feels Harry’s breath on his cheek. 

“You said it wasn’t weird, but is it weird that I kind of think of you two as family?” he asks, and Louis doesn’t know how to take that. Obviously it’s good but, does that mean he sees Louis as his brother? Louis doesn’t reply fast enough, and he can see the panic blooming on Harry’s face. 

“I mean, no it’s not weird, Haz. God, of course it’s not. But,” Louis hesitates, wanting to understand but not wanting to put pressure on Harry. “Can you tell me what you mean by that?” he asks gently. 

“I just,” Harry brings his hand up and begins pulling quite harshly on his bottom lip. 

Without thinking, Louis wraps his hand around Harry’s wrist, gently lowering it and rubbing his thumb along the soft skin. 

“I’ve never had so much fun or connected so well with a family I’ve nannied with before,” he smiles, “Scarlet’s the best behaved baby and she’s so fun, always makes me smile even if I don’t want to.” 

“You are, like, literally her favorite person. Probably more so than me on some days,” Louis squeezes Harry’s wrist reassuringly. 

“She’s definitely my favorite kid that I’ve ever nannied for,” he says, turning over his wrist and grabbing Louis’ hand in his. “You’ve become one of my favorite people, too.” 

Louis widens his eyes at that — this is suddenly more intimate than they’ve ever been with each other. He doesn’t know how to respond without spilling out all of his feelings for him, so he softly whispers, “You too, you’re one of my favorite people too.”  
  
Harry smiles, his eyes flitting down to Louis’ mouth, his teeth sinking down into his bottom lip. Louis draws in a breath quickly, licking his lips on instinct. He watches as Harry’s eyes travel back up to meet his, and there’s something he can’t quite detect in them. 

“Lou,” Harry whispers, voice low and raspy. 

Before Louis can think about it, he’s tugging on Harry’s hand and standing up on his toes, connecting their lips. It’s a chaste kiss, no more than a press of lips, but Harry slowly slides his arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him close. 

Before Louis can deepen the kiss, Harry was pulling away, whispering against Louis’ lips, “Lou, are you sure this is okay?” 

Louis answers by kissing him again, with more confidence and force than the first time. Harry kisses back like he’s desperate for it, needy and messy, a stark contrast to the first couple of pecks they shared. He brings his hands up, placing one on the side of Harry’s face and the other in his curls. 

When Louis deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue past Harry’s lips, his grip on Louis’ waist tightens. Louis begins to walk forward, guiding Harry back into the open door of his bedroom. It’s only a few steps before Harry is falling back onto the bed, both of them too distracted kissing each other to realize they’ve made it this far into the room. Louis lands on top of him, both of them giggling into each others’ mouths. 

“This okay?” Louis asks, pushing a stray curl out of Harry’s face. 

Harry just nods in response, so Louis leans in to kiss him again, only getting a peck in before Harry tries to speak again. 

“It’s okay with you too? You’re not still drunk are you? Oh god. Am I taking advantage of you? I’m so—” 

Louis cuts off his rambling with a kiss, giggling as he pulls away. “Haz, I’ve been pretty sober since our walk home. You’re not taking advantage of me,” he saying, smiling and kissing him again. “But if it makes you more comfortable, we can stop, we don’t have to…” 

Harry’s eyes widen a tad, looking down at the space between them, his tight jeans making it obvious that he’s at least half hard. 

Without thinking, which is how most of Louis’ actions are starting tonight, he reaches down and places his hand over Harry’s clothed cock, squeezing a tad and smirking up at him when he lets out a loud moan. 

“Lou,” he whines, “don’t tease, please.” 

“Hmmm, so polite.” Louis says, kissing his lips again. “Would you like some help with this?” he asks, squeezing his hand around him again, this time much harder. 

Harry inhales deeply, “You, would you? You don’t have to, or anything. If it’s, like, weird. Or...”  
  
Louis cackles at that, looking at Harry amusedly, “What’s with you and thinking everything is weird tonight?” Louis drops a kiss to his lips, “Hmm?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Harry says, trying to bite back another moan as Louis hand continues to rub over his now fully hard cock. 

“Well,” Louis says as he pops the button of Harry’s jeans and unzips them. “I can promise you it’s not weird.” 

When he looks down, Harry isn’t wearing pants. “How naughty of you, Styles.” He circles his hand around Harry’s cock, bigger than he guessed it would be, and he figured it would be pretty big simply based on how tall and long limbed Harry is. 

Louis slides his hand up and down the shaft, spreading the precome gathered at the head around. 

“Too tight,” Harry breathes out. “Jeans were too tight for them.” 

“Mm, they were pretty tight, weren’t they?” Louis tugs the jeans lower so his whole cock is out. 

“Not as tight as my tights though,” he continues, smirking at Harry’s drawn out groan. He feels Harry’s hand roaming down his back, stopping just above his waistband. 

“Can I?” he asks. Louis nods and Harry pulls his tunic up and over his head, his large hand grabbing at his arse under the fabric of his tights. 

Louis begins to stroke him faster, spurred on by Harry’s quiet gasps and little noises. Louis kisses him again — first on the lips, then down his neck, where he starts sucking a bruise. The sensation and Louis’ hand continuously working over his cock has Harry arching his body upward. 

“Mmm, Lou, I can’t. Ugh, Lou, please.” He pants, “Can I come? Please, Lou can I—” 

Louis lifts his head from Harry’s neck, surprised at the request. “Of course! Course you can, baby.” 

And he _does,_ letting go with a shout, shooting into Louis’ hand and covering both of their shirts with come. 

Harry’s eyes are closed, chest rising and falling rapidly as he comes down. Louis presses kisses to both of his eyelids, cheeks, his forehead, and his nose, before moving to his lips. He’s straining in the confines of his tights, but they’re both exhausted. He can wait. 

“Be right back, love,” he whispers against Harry’s lips before jumping up and walking into the en suite. He washes his hands and looks through two drawers before finding a flannel and wetting it with warm water. He looks in the mirror before going back into the bedroom —h is hair is a mess, and he looks like a fucking idiot in his lime green tights. He sighs and turns the light back off. 

Harry’s exactly where Louis left him, but his panting has subsided and his eyes find Louis as he enters the room. 

Louis smiles softly at him before wiping the warm cloth along his lower stomach and now soft cock. He tosses it in the clothes bin and moves to take off Harry’s shirt. 

“Lou, let me suck you off or something,” Harry mumbles as he flops back down, now shirtless and making Louis’ hard on that was going away start to return. 

Louis giggles at him, “It’s fine Haz, we’re both sleepy. You can return the favor some other time.” 

Harry perks up at that, a smile taking over his face. “Can I borrow something to sleep in, though?” he asks, walking over to the set of drawers before stopping in his tracks. He spins around to face Harry, who is now sitting up on the bed. “Unless, you want me to go home. I can,” he gestures toward the door. 

Harry laughs. “No Lou, I don’t want you to go,” he says with a sheepish smile. “Can you grab me some joggers though?” He stands to remove his jeans the rest of the way. 

Louis turns back to the drawers, rummaging through them to find two pairs of joggers for them to sleep in and a sweater for himself. 

After changing, they both slip under the duvet and Harry immediately turns his back to Louis. Louis begins to worry that maybe something’s wrong, but then Harry wiggles back against Louis’. 

“Like to be the little spoon,” Harry says with a yawn. 

Louis huffs a laugh, smiling as he throws an arm over Harry’s middle, bringing him even closer. “That’s cute.” 

Harry hums, “Thanks, most guys just say I’m too big.” 

Louis tightens his arm around him while an offended noise escapes his lips at the mention of other guys. “Well, fuck them. I love being the big spoon.” He kisses the back of Harry’s shoulder. 

“Good,” Harry whispers, grabbing Louis’ hand that’s in front of him, holding it after he presses a kiss to his palm. “Night, Lou.” 

“Night, Hazza,” he says, drifting off to sleep, pushing the worries out of his mind for the night. He’ll worry about them later. 

* 

When Louis opens his eyes, it’s to an unfamiliar and empty bed. He sits up and looks around, memories of last night coming back. 

“Fuck,” he says, falling back onto the bed. A look to the clock on Harry’s bedside table tells him it’s 10:15, and the noises from the kitchen tell him Harry must be making breakfast. 

He thinks back to the events of last night and they all seem like a dream to him, if he’s honest. He never thought there was even a possibility of Harry liking him back, but a startling thought reminds him that just because they made out and he gave Harry a hand job doesn’t mean that he does. 

“Fuck,” he says again, more of a whine this time, as he rolls over to stuff his face into the pillow. Louis thinks about how Harry only asked to reciprocate after seeing his hard dick through his thin tights and how happy he looked when Louis told him not to worry about it. He was probably just going along with it, being nice or something. What if he felt like he had to because Louis is his boss? 

Louis jolts upright again at that thought, guilt flooding his body. He doesn’t want to go and endure the inevitable awkwardness with Harry, but he has to go apologize. 

He gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to take a piss and swish around some mouthwash before spitting it in the sink. He looks in the mirror and attempts to finger comb his hair into something less resembling a rat’s nest. He gives up eventually, flicking off the light and walking to the kitchen. 

Louis stops and watches Harry for a moment. He’s humming softly to a song Louis doesn’t recognize, hair half up in a bun with only a pair of joggers on. He’s beautiful, even from here where Louis can’t see his face, all milky skin, littered with tattoos and the soft lines of his love handles contrasting with his small waist and wide shoulders. 

He clears his throat, getting Harry’s attention. He jumps a little, turning around with a startled look on his face until he sees Louis, then a smile takes over his face. “Morning, Lou.” 

“Morning Haz,” Louis replies, sitting himself on a stool at the bar. 

“Pancakes are almost ready. There’s tea right there,” he points to two mugs sitting on the counter in front of Louis. 

“Thanks,” Louis says as he takes the mug into his hands. 

Harry hums, returning back to flipping the pancakes and plating them when he’s done with each. Louis figures this is his best shot at talking about it, when Harry isn’t looking at him with the intense gaze he always seems to have. 

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out. “For uh, last night. Shouldn’t have done that,” he clarifies, too nervous to know what else to say. 

Harry doesn’t say anything. He just plates the last pancake, turns off the stove, and puts the pan in the sink. He still doesn’t say anything as he places the pancakes on the counter, along with a bottle of syrup. Harry sits down on the stool next to Louis and adds a pancake on his plate, drizzling syrup on it and beginning to cut into it. 

Louis’ thoughts are going a mile a minute. He stares at the side of Harry’s face silently begging him to say something. 

Harry chews and swallows before putting his fork and knife down and finally turning to face Louis. 

He can’t discern his expression, and that’s not normal, he can _always_ read Harry’s face. He doesn’t look angry, but he doesn’t look happy, either. 

“I’m not,” Harry says, monotone, an edge to his voice. 

Louis frowns, eyebrows knitting together, he opens his mouth to ask what he means, but Harry starts again. 

“I’m not, and I’m sorry if you are. But I don’t regret it one bit,” he mutters, turning back to resume his eating and Louis... he doesn’t know what to say. 

“You, um. You wanted to do... all that?” he asks, voice wavering a bit with nerves. “I thought I like, pressured you or something.”  
  
Harry drops his fork on his plate, eyes widening as he looks at Louis. “What? Lou, no. Of course you didn’t. What makes you think that?” Harry reaches for the hand that's on his lap, squeezing it, and rubbing his thumb along his knuckles. 

“Just thought you went along with it because, like, you thought you had to?” he questions, voice small. “Because I’m technically your boss, or whatever.” 

“Louis,” Harry says, placing his hand under his chin and lifting his face to meet his eyes. “I want to do everything with you. Everything,” he emphasizes, “I… Lou I like you a lot, and I know that’s probably unprofessional because like you said, you’re my boss. But, I can’t help it. I like you.” 

Louis bites down on his bottom lip, attempting to hide his smile. “I’ve liked you for so long,” he says, and it’s such a relief to finally say it and have it out there. He watches as Harry breathes out a sigh, and he huffs a laugh at him. 

“It’s okay, though? You think we could try this even though you’re my nanny and I’m kind of old?” 

Harry laughs at that, nodding his head. “I think so. There’s no rules really, unless we make them. And you’re not old, there’s only 7 years between us.” 

“Yeah, that’s a lot though, H. Too much for some people 

“Not me,” he says softly, biting his lip, “Lou?” 

“What is it, love?” Harry has his worried look on his face, and Louis wants nothing more than to see him smiling again. 

“ _You’re_ okay with this? With Scarlet and everything?” Harry asks him quietly, teeth still gnawing at his bottom lip. 

Louis deflates, glad to hear that’s his only worry. “Of course I am, love. You’re so good with her. She loves you!” He takes Harry’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over his palm. 

“I did think about it, though,” he says, almost whispering, “About how I would date and stuff with her, how guys probably wouldn’t be interested once they found out I was a dad.” 

“Lou...” Harry starts, then quiets down and lets him continue. 

“But I didn’t really think about it much, because I knew I had feelings for you. And I knew how great you were with her, and how much you love kids. But I never let myself think that you would actually… feel the same?” Louis finishes, putting his insecurities out in the open. 

Harry squeezes his hand. “Look at me,” When Louis does, Harry has a small smile on his face and his eyes look suspiciously misty. “I didn’t either, you know,” he says, huffing a small laugh, “Didn’t let myself think that you’d feel the same, would tell Niall that he’d have to make me keep this job if you ever started dating and bringing guys around.” 

Louis’ eyes bulge, eyebrows raised in surprise, “Haz, I couldn’t even imagine—” 

“I know, I know that now. And I’m just really happy,” Harry says, pulling him closer by the hand. 

“Me too,” Louis says, leaning forward and trying to peck him on the lips, it’s more teeth than lips, though. Neither of them can stop smiling long enough to have a proper kiss. 

“We’re doing this, then?” Harry whispers excitedly against Louis’ lips. 

Louis laughs and nods. “Yeah,” he kisses him again, “Yeah, we are.” 

They both eat their pancakes and sip their tea, hooking ankles and sharing kisses occasionally. When they finish up they change into decent joggers and hoodies, Louis putting on his vans from last night and a beanie of Harry’s because his hair is still unbearably messy. 

Louis tells Harry over and over he doesn’t have to walk with him, but he does anyway, insisting he must ride with him as well because he misses Scarlet. Louis laughs at him and warns that his family was already teasing him about his crush yesterday, so they’re definitely going to tease them both today when they show up together. 

Harry says he doesn’t mind as long as Louis doesn’t, and he finds that he’s not actually opposed to the idea. Normally he would never bring a boyfriend home this early on. He’s only ever introduced one boyfriend to his family, and that wasn’t until they had been together for months — longer than he’s even known Harry. But somehow instead of nerves, he just feels happy. His family already loves Harry, and they all know how much Scarlet adores him. 

It only takes about three minutes for them to arrive at his family’s house. One of the reasons Louis’ bought his flat was because of how close it was to his family. He loves being so close to them, even more so now with Scarlet. After they pull into the driveway and Louis cuts the engine, he turns to Harry. 

“You sure about this? We don’t even have to tell them, I can say I was bringing you home from Niall’s or something,” Louis says, not wanting Harry to be uncomfortable. 

“C’mon, Lou,” Harry says, opening the car door and getting out. 

Louis hurries to unbuckle and exit the car, walking to meet Harry in front of it. Harry grabs Louis’ hand and tugs him to follow, making him laugh. When Louis knocks on the door, it immediately swings open to reveal a very amused Fizzy. 

“Yes!” She shouts, fist pumping into the air. “Lottie owes me a tenner,” she says, grabbing her phone, tapping a few times before putting it to her ear and turning to retreat into the house. 

Louis follows her inside, ignoring Harry’s questioning look. “I’ll explain that later.” 

There’s nobody but Dan in the living room, who only gives them an eyebrow raise and a smirk. 

Louis laughs, “Hi, Dan,” he says, walking further into the house toward the kitchen, where everyone must be, if all the voices are anything to go by. 

He looks once more toward Harry with a questioning look, and only after receiving a nod and smile does he round the corner into the kitchen. 

The second they step into view, everyone goes silent. Except for Scarlet, of course, who begins excitedly babbling and reaching in their direction from where she’s sat on the counter in front of his mum. 

“Hello, boys,” Jay says, smile clear in her voice. 

“Hi, Mum,” Louis replies, completely ignoring her suggestive tone in favor of picking up his overly-excited daughter. 

“Hi, Jay,” Harry says, hugging her, then saying hi and waving to Ernie and Doris, who are sat at the counter playing with play-doh. 

Louis smiles at that, trying to prevent Scarlet from jumping out of his arms. She apparently doesn't care that he’s here, no, she’s reaching for Harry and starting to whine. 

“Fine then, don’t even care about your own dad,” he grumbles, handing her off to Harry, who smiles happily. 

“Hi there, little love,” Harry coos, listening to her babbling and making sounds of assent and nodding at her. 

Louis tries to hide his smile, but of course his mum notices. She moves closer to him, wrapping one arm around him, “I’m happy for you,” she whispers in his ear. 

“How did you—” 

“A mother always knows,” she says, turning to look at Harry and then back at him. “So, you’ve talked?” 

“Yeah, we did. We’re, like, together. I guess,” he says, looking back to Harry and smiling. 

“You guess,” she hums, “Well I’m happy for you. Happy for you and Scarlet both. Harry’s great with her.” 

“Yeah, he really is.” 

Harry turn towards them, blushing at the attention. Louis smiles at him, reaching out to tickle Scarlet’s side. She squirms and giggles, then reaches for him. 

  
“Da,” She says, removing her spit coated fingers from her mouth. “Dada.” 

Louis’ eyes widen and immediately start to water. Scarlet is always babbling on like she’s talking, but she’s never said anything that sounds like an actual word. 

“Did she...?” He whispers, looking to Harry, then his mum. Both with wide eyes. 

“I think she did, Lou,” Jay says, still in a whisper, neither of them wanting to raise their voices and risk breaking the moment. 

Scarlet starts to squirm even more, “Dada!” 

Louis shoots forward and gathers her in his arms, drying her little tears with his thumb. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. Dada’s right here,” he says, a few of his own tears escaping his eyes and falling on his cheeks. 

Scarlet takes her hand and pats his cheek, almost like she’s mimicking him wiping her tears. “Dada,” she repeats, happily this time. 

Louis laughs and hugs her to his chest, kissing her head a few times. When he looks up he sees Harry’s eyes watering too, he leans forward and smacks a kiss to his cheek. They both smile widely at each other, and laugh when Jay says that they have to stay for lunch in case Scarlet says any more words. 

They agree, and spend the meal having the best time trying to get her to say different things. The twins attempt to get her to say their names, Jay encourages her to say “Grandma.” She doesn’t, though —she doesn’t say anything else until they’re back in the car, when she says “Ha-ee,” and Harry starts to cry even more than Louis did when she said “Dada.” 

* 

**Epilogue**

“Daddy, why did Papa put Rosie inside of a pumpkin?” Scarlet asks as they walk into Harry’s studio room, where he’s taking Halloween pictures of Rose. 

“Well, he’s silly, but he thinks it’s cute,” Louis explains, and Harry lowers the camera to roll his eyes at him. 

“That is really silly, Papa,” Scarlet says as she drapes herself on Harry’s back where he’s kneeling to get a good angle. 

Harry laughs at her. “You think so?” he asks, placing his camera down and grabbing her with one hand, bringing her to his front as he digs his fingers into her sides until she’s squealing. 

Rose joins in from inside the pumpkin, and Louis can’t help but laugh at the scene in front of him. It was only two years ago when he saw his oldest baby inside of a pumpkin getting her picture taken by Harry. 

A lot has changed since then — they’ve gotten married, for one, only a year after being together. A year later they adopted Rose when she was just 5 weeks old, and now they’re one big family. Harry has his photography business, run from the house so he can watch Rose and Scarlet when she isn’t at Preschool. Louis cut his hours almost in half after his promotion, so he could be home more with his kids and Harry. 

“Hey Scarlet, did you know Papa put _you_ inside of a pumpkin once?” he asks and laughs as her eyes widen and her little mouth drops open. 

“How did I even fit? I’m so big!” 

Harry cackles loudly at that, Scarlet looking to him unamused, as if her question was perfectly logical. (Which, it was.) 

“You used to be small, baby boo,” Harry says, and she looks skeptical, “As small as Rosie is.” 

She doesn’t look convinced, so Louis jumps up to find her scrapbook that’s sitting on a shelf in Harry’s studio. He quickly flips to the page and hands it to Harry, then bends over to pick Rose up from her spot inside the pumpkin — she looked perfectly content, but it’s still weird to have her just sitting there. 

“I was tiny!” Scarlet shouts in shock, earning a laugh from both her dads. 

“You were,” Harry confirms. 

“It’s still silly to put me and Rosie inside of a pumpkin, Papa,” Scarlet explains, and Louis nods in agreement. 

“I think it’s cute!” Harry pouts. “Don’t have to be so mean,” he mumbles, which prompts Scarlet to place her hands on either side of his face. 

“It’s okay, Papa. You’re silly but we still love you,” she says, and kisses his nose. 

Louis watches Harry melt at her words, turning to face him with his _why are our kids so cute?_ face. It’s one they both use often. They have cute kids, what can you do? 

“I love you too, my little baby boo,” Harry says, kissing her on the forehead despite her giggles. 

He reaches out to lightly pinch Rose’s cheek where she’s laying against Louis’ chest, no doubt ready for her nap. “You too, Rosie Roo.” Louis watches fondly as she giggles tiredly. 

He looks up at Harry to find him already looking back. 

“Love you,” he whispers, blowing him a kiss. 

Louis smiles softly, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. He almost can't even believe how this is where they’ve ended up, but he’s so happy with his little family. 

“You have to say it back, Daddy!” Scarlet nearly yells, and Harry bursts out laughing. 

“I love you too, Haz. So much,” he says, returning his blown kiss. 

Scarlet reaches her hand up and closes her fist, as if to catch it. 

“Don’t worry, Papa, I caught it for you,” she says, opening her hand and placing it over Harry’s mouth. 

Harry laughs into her hand, and Louis looks at them with a smile. They really do have the cutest kids. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Here's the [fic post](http://styleandsin.tumblr.com/post/166778450399/itllbe) if you'd like to give it a reblog or just take a look at some costume manips I made, and feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](http://styleandsin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
